Future Kunoichi
by Night Fangz
Summary: When Sakura goes back in time to try and stop the future she has come from from happening. She meets a love she never knew would happen, and she finds out the truth of her past. Rated just for safety. I do not own Naruto! ECHO UCHIHA now owns this story.
1. Chapter 1

_Never again will this be repeated. I will do anything it takes to redo this whole thing. And when I finally got my wish, I realized something. One, I'm back in my twelve year old body. Two, I came back in time to when we were receiving our assigned temas. Three, I had no idea what to do!_

A certain pink haired twelve year old girl thought this as she got ready for the day. Instead of her usual red dress she wore a dark red tanktop with the Haruno symbol on it. She also wore a black skirt with black spandex underneath. Then she put her long pink hair into a very high ponytail, with little curls of pink hair framing her delicate face. Then she put on a cherry blossom tree necklace on, her only way of contacting the future, and her teacher. She grabbed a scroll she was to give to the third Hokage and placed it into a secret pocket in her skirt. The girl looked in the middle and smiled the smallest smile she could muster, she was trying really hard not to grin widely. The only thing that seemed different about her twelve year old body was that she actually had a chest! They weren't small, but they weren't humongous. They were actually a bit bigger than small. Anywho, she looked at the time and her eyes widen as she raced out the door.

This pink haired girl was non other than Haruno Sakura. In the future she would be in all of the bingo books. She would also be the most wanted female companion and the most respected of kunoichis. But since she was now back in the past, she was just plain old Sakura, fangirl of Uchiha Sasuke. But that would change. She would now see him as a brother figure or best friend, if he allowed it. The next thing she was going to change was the way she treated Naruto. In the future she would always feel guilty everytime she thought of the way she treated her 'brother'. At least she now knew what to do. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of unwanted thoughts.

When she finally made it she realized that she was early. A sweat drop formed on her head as she silently felt like a dumb pink haired, love stricken girl. But she saw the two people she wanted to see at the moment. One of them being Naruto and the other Sasuke. Knowing what would happen in a few seconds, Sakura quickly and quietly walked over to where Naruto was squatting upon the desk. A few inches away from Sasuke's face. Just as someone pushed Naruto from behimd, Sakura quickly grabbed a hold of him. In doing so they both lost balance and Naruto fell right on top of her.

"Uh, N-Naruto? Could you please remove your hand?" Sakura asked, a tinge of pink adorned her pale cheeks.

"Eheh, sorry Sakura-chan. Hey wait!" Naruto quickly jumped up and put a sharp kunai to Sakura's neck. "Who are you and what have you done with the normal, large-forehead, short tempered Sakura-chan?!"

Naruto ended up having a bruising bump on his head as Iruka walked in. Their sensei shook his head and cleared his throat. Getting the attention of the students everyone quickly made their way to empty seats, filling them. The only ones standing up was the Uchiha fangirls. They were arguin who would sit next to their precious 'Sasuke-sama'. Sakura silently gagged, making a certain dog-loving boy look over at her with amused, yet curious eyes.

"Uh, I think your precious Sasuke-sama has the seat next to him taken." Sakura said.

And sure enough, the seat was definitely taken, by the loud blonde, Yamanaka Ino. (Can't really remember if this is the way you spell her name). She smirked as the other girls went red with jealousy and rage.

"I guess Ino is smart, for using the time that you girls were bickering to gain access to the seat next to the cold-hearted Uchiha."

Everyone, even Iruka, let their jaw drop and their eyes open up like saucers. They stared at Sakura as if she had suddenly turned into a giant walking and talking fish. Amused by their expressions Sakura smirked a smirk that had surpassed the famous Uchiha smirk without even trying.

"Uh, I don't think I came to the academy to be stared at. I think I came because we are supposed to be getting assigned to teams. Right Iruka-sensei?" Sakura smiled, but the smirk never left.

"What in the world happened to you Sakura?!" practically the whole class screamed. Sakura, this time, was the one surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

*I DO NOT OWN NARUTO..unless dinosaurs have come to life and I own a pet dragon...-looks around- not yet*

*Sorry that this was shorter than the last but I wanted to leave you with my version of a good cliffy ^_^..enjoy!*

*I would also like to thank: iiWishUponAStar, AmPhire, and Rohain Tahquil for their reviews, I love ya iiWishUponAStar!!!, check out her stories, they rock! ^_^

Ch. 2

It was silent for about a minute. Sakura blinked a few times as she slowly realized what they meant.

"Nothing is wrong, I just feel different. Why?"

"Well, first you didn't say Sasuke-kun. Second, you didn't kill Naruto for almost kissing Sasuke. Third, you're dressed differently." Iruka said. "Anyways, class sit back down. It's time to announce the teams."

After announcing the assigned teams Iruka let everyone off for their lunch break. Sakura stayed in the classroom, but had walked over to the window. Not one person went outside to eat. Instead, they stayed in the classroom, eating their lunches and watching Sakura curiously out the corner of their eyes. Some of them just ignored her.

---After Lunch---

Twenty minutes after their lunch break their were only three teams left waiting for their senseis. The next sensei to arrive was Asuma. Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru followed him out of the classroom and to wherever. Five minutes after that Kurenai had come and her team: Shino, Kiba, and Hinata, went to go follow her. A few minutes later Iruka came by to say that he was leaving. About an hour of waiting Naruto and Sasuke were irritated from the lateness of their sensei. But only Naruto showed this while Sasuke just glared at the poor door, as if to blame it for his irritation.

Sakura had fallen asleep, unknown to her two team mates, and had woken up to the sound of the door opening and Naruto laughing. There stood their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, his hair covered in chalk dust and the chalk eraser on the ground at his feet. He glared at the three of them.

"My first impression of you guys…I hate you. Meet me on the top of the roof." And he poofed away.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked up the steps that leaded them to the school's roof. Where their sensei was waiting.

"Ok, I want you guys to introduce yourselves. Telling your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Why don't you go first sensei? To show us what to do." Sakura said, resisting the urge to laugh.

"My name, you already know. My likes and dislikes do not concern you. My hobbies and goals will not be told to the likes of you." he said. "Go first blondie."

Naruto, who did not like being called blondie answered, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My likes are Sakura-chan –blush-, ramen, Iruka-sensei-, and ramen! My dislikes are teme –glares at Sasuke-, the three minute wait for ramen, and people looking down at me. My hobbies are hanging out with Sakura, training, eating ramen, and did I mention ramen. My goal is to show everyone that I'm strong and that I will be the next Hokage!"

'Interesting.' Thought Kakashi, then he turned to Sasuke. "Your turn."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are little. My dislikes, have too many to say. My hobbies is training to get stronger. My goal is to avenge my family, killing a certain person, and reviving my clan."

'Interesting.' Then Kakashi turned towards Sakura. "Your turn Pinky."

A vein showed itself on her head.

"First of all, I'm not Pinky. I'm Haruno Sakura. My dislikes…pedophiles, perverts, and anything or anyone that hurts my friends. My likes are training, reading, dancing, singing, helping Naruto with his goal, and to stop a certain duck-butt to give up on the whole 'kill-my-older-brother-then-revive-my-clan-thing'. My hobbies…uh..dunno. My goal is to become the most feared Konoha kunoichi, yet a respected medic nin that would one day pass my idol, Tsunade-sama. Or as people call her, the slug sanin." Sakura smieked inwardly as the three males looked at her with shocked expressions.

"You'll really help me Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, getting a bit teary eyed.

"Of course, I'd be the worst friend to not help you with your goals." Then she looked at Sasuke. "And in even worse friend if I let one of my friends get caught up on a useless goal." Then, she looked at Kakashi. "And a worse comrade if I didn't get my jonin sensei to get his lazy butt on time."

Then she left in a swirl of cherry blossom flowers and petals. Leaving three shocked males, again, to gap at where she was standing seconds before.


	3. Chapter 3

*I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! unless someone has found a way to bring dinosaurs back to life and would kindly give me a pet dragon for my 16th birthday which happens to be in four months. That's July baby! ^_^

*I would like to thank those who reviewed:

iiWishUponAStar

AmPhire

Rohain Tahquil

Your reviews mean a lot to me. And yes iiWishUponAStar, I do wubbz you ^_^ after all, you were my first friend on here and this is dedicated to the three people who have reviewed so far. This chapter will have a surprise in it. And the reason for a lot of time skips is because..you will find out if you read. ^_^ Also, there is a part where Sakura gives out something of her past that no one, not even those form the future, knew about. After all, who said she was born a Haruno? And in her clan, having pink hair is not unusual, you should she the feamles. ^_^ Enjoy the story as you cheer for the end of my blabbering..for now ^_^

The Next Day

Sakura woke to the annoying sound of her alarm clock until she smashed the poor thing, leaving only crumbs left. She looked at the time on the clock on her wall and smiled. It was two hours after the time that she had to meet her team mates and sensei. She quickly got dressed, this time in her red dress, put her hair into a ponytail and headed out the door. A few seconds after she had arrived Kakashi showed himself.

"You're late!" Naruto said, pointing to both Sakura and Kakashi.

"So? You love ramen." Sakura said. "And plus, I wouldn't want to be tired for this 'survival mission' now would I?"

-Skipping to the day where they got the c-rank mission-

"So, Naruto, you want a tougher mission, correct?" the Hokage said. "Well, it just so happens to be your lucky day. I have just received a C-rank mission. You must escort Mr. Tazuna to the Mist Village. He is needed there immediately."

-At the gate-

"I don't want to be protected by a bunch of weak little kids." The old man complained.

"Yeah, well I don't particularly want to protect an old, drunk, complaining old geezer like you!" Sakura shot.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi stood to the side with amused expressions. Usually, Naruto would be the one to talk back to an older person, not Sakura. Kakashi had arrived five minutes ago as the verbal conflict between Sakura and the old man began.

"How dare you talk back to me!" Tazuna said.

"How dare you talk back to me!" Sakura mimicked, making her team mates and sensei try to hold their laughter in. "Like I care. I just want to get this mission over and done with. I might even make a friend or two while I have to protect your complaining derrière!"

-Two hours later-

It had taken longer to travel because team seven and Tazuna kept stopping every minute it seemed for the old man and the pink haired genin to verbally fight each other. After a while Sakura noticed a puddle that they had passed. She was pretty sure that it hadn't rained in the past few weeks. Her right hand slowly, and unnoticeably, made its way to her kunai pouch. She had a tight grip on one of the kunais, reading herself.

Suddenly two men came out of the puddle startling Sasuke, Naruto, and Tazuna. One of the men 'sliced' Kakashi up, 'killing' him in the process. Naruto yelled Kakashi's name as the two men faced the remaining four. Sasuke had to protect Naruto as the loud blonde got scratched by one of the guys' claws. Sakura positioned herself in front of Tazuna, though he protested quietly about being protected by a girl. With pink hair no less.

"Aww, looky here. A _**wittle**_ pink haired girl is trying to act _**stwong**_. Hey wittle girl, why don't you let the guys on your team handle this while you go and look cute over there." The two men laughed as Inner Sakura shot very, very, **VERY** colorful words that poor Sakura had to listen to.

"Who're you calling weak?" Sakura asked, she leaned on her right leg and smirked at them. "After all, I don't consider myself weak. Especially when I can be feared, a worse threat than the Kyuubi and Shukakau put together."

Then she disappeared and reappeared behind the two men. Kakashi poofed next to Naruto and Sasuke, watching what Sakura would do next, and was not noticed.

"My name is Sakura..of the Noruha clan." The two men froze. "And you will now die…sorry, but its part of the mission." Sakura whispered as she placed one kunai each into their heart, therefore making them drop dead.

"Told you I wasn't weak. Now, Tazuna-san, let's get you home. And while we do that would you care to tell us anything that we should know about this mission that wasn't explained?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I would like to know also." Kakashi spoke.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Tazuna jumped at the sound of his voice. Wide eyed they stared at the silver haired jonin.

"AHHHH!! A GHOST!!!!" Naruto screamed. Sakura and Kakashi sweat dropped as Sasuke and Tazuna were trying to regain themselves from shock.

"Baka. He never died." Sakura said. "Honestly, you and Sasuke are supposed to be ninjas for crying out loud!"

"Thank you Sakura. Also, I would like to know what you had whispered to the brothers that made them pale so much that it looked like they saw a monster and peed their pants."

"First of all, you are quite welcome sensei. Second, I'm not telling. And third, can we go now?" Sakura said.

A few hours later they came upon a very foggy place. Sakura looked around, as if trying to find someone. Naruto was blabbering away to Tazuna and whoever was listening. Sasuke was in his own little world and Kakashi was scanning the area.

"Duck!"

Everyone did as soon as Sakura screamed. A sword flew out at them hitting a tree behind Sakura. Sakura quickly went in front of the group as they began getting back up. Sakura smiled as soon as she saw Zabuza show himself.

"Ok, you're Zabuza. I'm Sakura. I want you to come back with us to Konoha so that you can become Konoha ninjas. You may also bring your friend that is hiding in the bushes over there." Sakura said calmly.

A young boy wearing a fake hunter nin mask with long hair came out of the bushes and went to stand by Zabuza. They all looked at her as if she was some mix of the child of Shukaku and the Kyuubi.

"Would everyone stop staring at me like that!? I'm tired of people looking at me as if I'm the child of the Kyuubi and Shukaku!"

"Well, then would you stop surprising us?" Sasuke said.

"Wow, he actually can talk more than one syllable. I think this must be an all time record. Congrats duck-butt." Sakura grinned.

"After this mission we need to bring Sakura to the hospital." Sasuke said. "She has completely lost it."

**_'I'll show you who lost it! Shannaro!' _**Inner Sakura yelled in Sakura's head.

'Oh brother.' Sakura mentally sighed. 'Being from the future sure does make it harder to change the future itself.'

_**'You're telling me. Now let's go show them who had lost it!'**_ Inner said.

"Yep, this proves my point that she totally lost it." Sasuke said as Sakura 'returned' to the 'real world' to find him knocking on her head.

BAM. PUNCH. CRACK.

Sasuke was now found unconscious against a tree that had fallen over from the impact of a flying Sasuke. Courtesy of a VERY irritated Sakura. Again, leaving four males, this time, gaping at her actions. They now knew to stay on her good side, that is, if they live through this mission.


	4. Chapter 4

***I do not own Naruto, wish I could but I don't**

***Sorry to Linda Chicana, I decided not to do the contest, I already have a surprise for you all though, but it won't be in this chapter**

***Thank you to those who have reviewed:**

**iiWishUponAStar ( I wubbz you Ai-chan ^_^)**

**Linda Chicana ( I wubbz you too chica!)**

**Echo Uchiha (cool name ^_^)**

**Rohain Tahquil**

**AmPhire**

**...**

**All of you have cool names ^_^ mine is so boring, might change it soon but whateva enjoy!!!!**

**Oh and also, I skipped some parts for a reason but I'll give you a shortened version of it. Gato and his men were defeated, Inari looks up to Sakura as his role model, though she don't know and why he thinks of her as a role model? I dunno. ^_^ Sasuke got his sharingan, Naruto used Kyuubi's power for the first time, although not against Haku. Haku and Zabuza went back to Konoha with team seven, Sakura had convinced them..*cough* threatened *cough* and now it is the day where team seven meets the sand siblings. Sorry if you expected me to right all that in this chapter, I'm just too lazy and as Shikamaru would say: "It's too troublesome" thank you and enjoy ^_^**

* * *

In Konoha Sakura was walking around mindlessly as she tried getting her thoughts together. What would she do when she saw Gaara and the other sand siblings? She was as clueless as Naruto could get. Frustrated with herself she aimlessly kicked at a boulder which was the size of a chair. The boulder, which had done nothing wrong to Sakura, crumbled into dust. Sakura didn't notice this, nor did she notice the stares she was given as she continued on her walk.

Sighing she looked up to see Haku walk into the Yamanaka flower shop. She smiled as she remembered the first time she introduced him to Ino. The blonde haired girl immediately dubbed him as her guy best friend, for she heard him talk about the different types of flowers that could be used for different things.

Sakura also saw Zabuza entering the flower shop, probably to watch over his 'son.' Smiling Sakura decided to not think about what would happen later in the week, since she had until the day of the first part of the exam.

A few days later, Sakura found herself stressing out the fact that she had no idea what to do next. Then she mentally slap herself. Of course! How could she have forgotten? One other person made it back with her from the future. Grinning a Naruto-like grin she bounded off to see Naruto. Since she knew how she would be talking with Naruto then Konohmaru and him would say something to make her mad and then she chases them both. Grinning wickedly she found Naruto hanging out with Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. Getting rid of her grin she went up to the group.

"Hey Naruto."

"Oh, Sakura-chan! Wanna go get some ramen with me?" he asked, his trade mark grin shining.

"No thanks I—"

"Hey boss, who's the chic?" Konohamaru asked.

Sakura had to restrain herself from pummeling Konohamaru right then and there, she had a name ya know.

"Oh, this is Sakura-chan." Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head nervously, I mean you would to if you had felt the anger rolling off of Sakura.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Ahaha, you could say that."

"Na-ru-to!" Punch.

Naruto flew into the fence leaving a dent.

"Hey ya old hag! How could you hit your boyfriend like that?" Konohamaru yelled, he went and helped Naruto to his feet.

"You have five seconds to run." Sakura said.

And that's what they did, even Udon and Moegi ran, fearing the rath of the pinkette. As they turned the corner Konohamaru ran into someone. The older boy turned to see Konohamaru on his butt.

Picking him up by his collar the older boy decided to have some fun. "Hey kid watch where ya going."

"Konohamaru!" Naruto ran at the older boy, kunai in hand.

When Sakura turned the corner she saw Udon and Moegi shaking behind a bruised Naruto. Konohamaru was being held by Kankuro. Sakura smirked mentally as she figured out a quick plan.

"Could let him go please?" she said in her sweetest voice.

Kankuro looked up to see her, he swore that he saw some sort of glow around her. Shaking his head he smirked, setting down Konohamaru he walked over to Sakura traced the outline of her jaw with his fingers.

"Hey! Get away from Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, he was about to go and interfere but a rock whizzed by and hit Kankuro in the hand.

Growling, Kankuro looked up in the tree to see Sasuke, in his hand was another pebble. Temari and Moegi blushed at the sight of him while Sakura mentally barfed, along with Inner Sakura too.

"Listen brat." Kankuro threatened.

"Kankuro stop, before _he_ gets here." Temari warned looking nervous.

"Umm, what do you mean by _he_?" Sakura asked, trying to sound confused, but inside she was jumping for joy.

"Kankuro, stop it before I kill you." Everyone looked up in the same tree but on a different branch to see a boy with red hair and a gourd on his back.

"Panda-chan!" Sakura squealed throwing herself at the boy as he transported himself onto the ground.

"Uh, Pinky, I suggest you run away now." Kankuro said nervously as Temari shook slightly.

"First of all, it's Sakura, not Pinky. Second, why would I run away?" Sakura asked in pretend confusion, she had tilted her head to one side, making her look quite adorable.

Arms still around Gaara's neck she pecked him on the cheek. Gaara gave her a look as if to say, 'what are you planning now?'

"You'll see." Sakura whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

***I still do not own Naruto *sighs*..but I do want to own Shino *gets a dreamy look in her eyes***

***Two chapters in one day..hmm..I'm spoiling you all too much ^_^**

***Thankies to those who reviewed. I won't write down all the names because I will be too lazy, but if ya wanna read their reviews go right ahead, you know who you are that reviewed, I luv ya ll and thankies for liking my story ^_^**

***Please check out my other story The Other Demon Holder, the summary does not do it justice but hey, work with what you've got. Now enough of my ramblings and go and enjoy the story, sorry it isn't long ^_^;**

"S-she k-kissed G-Gaara and she's still alive?!" both Kankuro and Temari yelled.

"Duh, he would be a bad Panda-chan if he killed me, right Gaara?" Sakura smiled.

"Haruno, what do you think you are doing?" Gaara delicately raised an invisible eyebrow.

"Aww, you don't want to see me?" Sakura pouted, making her lower lip tremble slightly.

Sighing, Gaara gave in to her puppy dog act and hugged her back. She squealed as his sand tickled her a little. Jumping back she innocently tried to glare at the red head, but soon failed when he tried to look cute.

'**Tried? Cha! He's hot sweetie, not cute.'** Inner Sakura told Sakura making her blush a little, but it faded before anyone could notice.

"Uh, Sakura-chan? Who is he?" Naruto asked, very confused.

Sasuke jumped down and landed next to Naruto, glaring at the sand genin. He and the other two sand siblings also wanted to know the reply. They waited for a few more seconds until Sakura spoke.

"Oh, we used to date." she said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kankuro, Temari, Naruto, and Sasuke fell to the ground in a dead faint. Yes, even the great Uchiha prodigy fell in a **faint**! Sakura giggled as she saw that the others couldn't take the information well.

"Konohamaru, you and your friends should go now. Me and Gaara will take care of the others, ok?" Sakura said.

"Yes Sakura oneechan." Moegi answered, since both Konohamaru and Udon were in shock.

Smiling, Sakura picked up both Naruto and Sasuke while Gaara picked up his elder siblings and they walked to the Hokage tower. They both made a silent plan on how to defeat Orochimaru or even stall him so that he wouldn't get to Sasuke or anyone else. They planned to tell the Hokage about this and that the Third could decide if he wanted to die at the chunin exams or resign and let someone else take over. Both Sakura and Gaara knew who the next Hokage would be, since they had agreed that Sakura would send a letter to her future mentor explaining everything, but was hidden in the most confusing way.

"So you mean to tell me that both of you are from the future?" the Third Hokage repeated.

"Hai. You see sir, in the future we've come from..well,.." Sakura couldn't finish as her emotions got the best of her.

"As Sakura-san was saying before, this village was losing against the Sound, although Orochimaru has been defeated, the Sound was still being led by his second in comman, Kabuto." Gaara finished.

"I see. Am I allowed to tell anyone about his?"

"It is up to. Although, Tsunade shisou will be here by the time the final round has started. That is, is she can figure out the message I sent her." Sakura replied.

-Where Tsunade is-

"Shizune! Bring me my sake!" yelled a busty blonde woman.

"Hai, Tsunade-san." A black haired woman came into the hotel room with a pig (TonTon) in her amrs and sake.

"Shizune, I'm gonna need more sake. Whoever this Sakura person is they know how to send a message in a message. It's been three days since it arrived and I still haven't figured it out." Tsunade sighed as she gulped a huge amount of sake.

"May I see, Tsunade-san?"

"Be my guest. I'm tired of this thing already. I would hate it if I was ever chosen to be a kage of any village. Too much paperwork is troublesome." Tsunade fell back onto her bed as her neice read over the scroll.

Chuckling, Shizune got a blank scroll and something to write with. She began to descipher the message at an amazing speed. Too bad that Tsunade was getting herself drunk to even notice that her neice had left the room. The deschiphered message next to the sent message.

When Tsunade did finally notice she read over Shizune's writing. She chuckled nervously as she felt extremely dumb for not figuring it out sooner.

Sakura's sent message:

reaD edanusT uosihs,

yM eman si arukuaS onuraH. nI eht desolcne egakcap htiw siht llorcs si a laiceps ianuk. tI lliw raeb a egassem ylno rof uoy, it lliw etavitca morf ruoy tsethgils hcuot. retfA gnihcuot eht ianuk dna gnidnatsrednu gnihtyreve uoy ees dna raeh, esalp emoc ot ahonoK erofeb eht lanif trap fo eht ninuhc maxe strats.

knahT uoY,

ruoY erutuF ecitnerppA

Shizune's decoding message:

Dear Tsunade shisou,

My name is Sakura Haruno. In the enclosed package with this scroll is a special kunai. It will bear a message only for you, it will activate from your slightest touch. After touching the kunai and understanding everything you see and hear, please come to Konoha before the final part of the chunin exam starts.

Thank You,

Your Future Apprentice

-Back to Sakura-

"Uh, maybe I should have made it more easier for her." Sakura said out loud, thinking of how Tsunade would make the simplest things become harder to understand.

The Third Hokage sweatdropped while Gaara's lips formed a small smile as he too imagined Tsunade over looking Sakura's message.

"What do you boys think?" Sakura asked, oblivious to their emotions.

"I agree. Tsunade-sama had a tendency to over look the simplest things." Gaara said.

"If we are talking about the same Tsunade Senju, then I believe you should have made your message more easier. Even though I have a feeling Naruto would have fidured it out in twenty minutes." the Hokage said. "I guess some things never change."

"You have no idea." both Gaara and Sakura said together.


	6. Author's Note and Apology

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing this story. For some reason I can't seem to figure out what to do with it. I'm sorry if I dissapointed many of you, but I can't seem to find the imagination I had when I first started this. This chapter was supposed to be chapter six but it took me seven times, I'm being serious here, to realise that I couldn't come up with another chapter for you all. I know many of you have been waiting patiently, again, I apologise. You may yell at me if you must, but this was my first story up here and for some people the first story doesn't go well. Sorry again, hope you all will forgive me.**

**~RockinKunoichi94~ used to be: AngelofEmotionz and Kunoichi of Elementz**

**Again, I'm truly sorry *bows head apologetically***


End file.
